Walk a mile in our tracks
by Greendogg
Summary: The title sort of speaks for it itself. May contain referances to the episode: Panic in the sky It's written as if the whole: Double date episode never happend, in short Huntress is still in the group. Read this to find out more abotu the story!


**Note: I don't own any of the Justice League characters, they're all property of Warner Bros. studios, Cartoon network and DC comics.**

**Keep in mind that this story IS separate from the storyline in my future fan fic: "We're back!" and may contain quotes and scenes from other TV shows and so on. But anyway here it goes:**

It all started off as a normal day on the watch-tower, but after sometime things started to get interesting. Flash was walking down one of the hallways whistling, it was obvious he was in a good mood. He suddenly stopped short when he saw Elongated- man looking through one of the windows in infirmary. "Hey Ralph, I …what are you staring at?" Flash asked, "See for yourself" Elongated-man replied. Flash looked in the window and saw what Ralph meant. "Say isn't that…?" Elongated-man cut Flash off "Yeah" he replied. "Didn't she used to work for Cadmus?" Flash continued, "That's what I heard" Elongated-man answered. The person the two were looking at was Galatea; she had been taken to infirmary shortly after the lights came back on in the watch-tower. "Heh, good thing she's asleep and we're behind bullet proof glass" Flash added, "Yeah, hey! Where'd she go?" Elongated-man wondered, just then Galatea jumped up in front of them behind the glass, she looked pretty angry as well. Flash and Elongated –man both screamed and ran off, "She probably heard us" Elongated-man concluded, "Really? I just thought she popped up to say hi" Flash said in a rather sarcastic tone.

"I don't know what we're gonna do with her" he admitted, "Superman might have an idea" Elongated-man pointed out. "Yeah! Thanks Ralph, I'll see you later" said Flash who left. Sometime later he found Superman and the others, "Hey there, Flash" Superman greeted him "Hi" Flash replied. "What's the matter with you? You look like you've just seen something horrible" said Green Lantern. "I sure did…you know that Supergirl clone?" Flash started to say, "What about her?" GL asked. "Ralph and I were just watching her and she scared us" Flash explained. "Did she have some sort of crazy look in her eyes?" Wonder Woman asked. "Yeah" Flash replied, "Heh, she did the same thing to me and Vixen, yesterday" Wonder Woman admitted. "I wonder why" said Flash, "It's simple, she's probably upset" said Shayera "Maybe, but I've got one question…what are we gonna do with her?" Flash continued. "You've got a point, she's been here for a while now…I had thought about giving her a chance to become a member of the league" Superman explained. Flash snickered, "Are you serious?" he asked, "He's got a point, I mean this is the same person who tried to shut down the watch-tower…you guys have seen what she did to me" Steel added. "That's true but still…I think she has what it takes to be on the team" Superman replied. "If you say so" Steel sighed, "He's right you know" Shayera added, "Hey, I think she deserves a second chance…you got one and look how you've turned out" Superman answered. "That's true" Shayera agreed, she had remembered when she returned to the league. To her it felt better than when she was alone, "I'll go see her tomorrow…hopefully we can work something out" said Superman, "Don't count it" Question told him.

The next day…

"So let me get this straight, you're trying to get her to join the league?" J'onn asked, he had heard about Superman's plan attempt to get Galatea on the team. "I'll give it a shot… I mean what else can we do? If we send her back to Cadmus, she'll probably do the same thing" Superman replied. "All right" J'onn sighed, "So…how is she recovering, anyway?" Superman continued, "She's fine, but for some reason she's lost her voice" J'onn explained. "I see" Superman sighed; "She can't speak but she can hear you" J'onn pointed out. "Ok, I'll see what I can do" said Superman before he went into the room, so far Galatea wasn't aware of his presence. Superman could tell she was hurt pretty badly she had a few small bruises on her body possibly Kara (aka Supergirl) was the one who left them. Her hair had grown back since some of it was shorter due to the amount of electricity that hit her. "Hey there" Superman started to say, Galatea turned around, she was startled and was about to get up.

"Wait a second I just want to talk, is that ok?" Superman asked, Galatea simply gave him a sort of "I guess so" look since she couldn't talk. During her last encounter with Supergirl her costume had been damaged, since she was being kept in the infirmary, Galatea had on a hospital gown. "Kay, look, I know you've been stuck here or the past few days… but I thought about it and…how'd you like to be a member of the team?" Superman offered. He paused for a moment, Galatea moved and now her back was facing him. "Oh, so what? You're not going to look at me?" Superman asked, Galatea shook her head in response. "All right, well…I'll leave you alone to think about it" Superman continued before he left the room. "How did it go?" J'onn asked "This is gonna be harder than I thought" Superman admitted.

A few days later…

So far things had been pretty quiet in the infirmary, although it was about to change.

Galatea woke up and groaned a little "Oy, I'm sore all over" she said to herself, she paused for a minute and realized what she just did. "Hey! My voice is back! Yes!" she said triumphantly, it had been awhile since she heard herself talk. "Glad to hear it" said a voice, Galatea slightly jumped "Yikes!" she replied nervously, normally she would've been ready to defend herself but since she was injured she was sometimes startled by anyone that came close to her. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked, "Long enough…so you feeling better?" was the reply she got back. The voice turned out to be Vixen who was standing in the door way, "Ye-yeah, I'm still sore, though" Galatea stuttered, it was obvious she was afraid but after a while she calmed down. "That'll go away, eventually" said Vixen, "Superman didn't send you here did he?" Galatea asked, "Nope, I heard he's trying to get you to join the league" Vixen admitted, "Yeah…" Galatea sighed, "So, what do you think about that?" Vixen asked, "Well, I refuse…I mean why would I want to work with people like you?" Galatea answered. Vixen could tell Galatea had a bit of a stubborn streak like Kara, but nonetheless she tried to get on her 'good side' which seemed to be pretty difficult. "I think you'd adjust to it, plus it doesn't seem like you've got anything better to do" Vixen added, "Uh-huh, sure whatever you say" Galatea replied, Vixen concluded that Superman was right, this was going to be tough.

"Name's Mari…but I'm mostly known as Vixen…and your name is…?" she started to say. "The name's Galatea, though my friends call me Tea for short" the blue eyed blonde replied. (I think it's pronounced "Tay-uh"). "Interesting name" said Vixen, the two were alerted by the sound of the door opening. "Vixen, can you come here for a moment, please?" Steel asked, "I'll be right back" she continued before getting up from where she sitting. "Just checking in on you…so how's it going?" Steel answered, "Ok, she really doesn't seem interested in joining the league, but maybe she'll change" Vixen explained. "I wouldn't count on it, Vix…I mean you know what she did to me and Kara" Steel replied. "Yeah, but still I'll watch her and see what happens" Vixen offered. Just then the two heroes were alerted by a small "thud" "Uh... guys, think you can stop talking and get me off this floor?" Galatea asked, she was somewhat embarrassed at the moment. (Based on a scene and quote from a TV show titled: "Girlfriends"). Vixen slightly laughed "Sure thing" she replied, "I can't really walk yet" Galatea admitted, "Don't worry about it, you'll be ok" said Vixen as she helped the injured blonde up.

Weeks later…

"So…what did you call us up here for?" Amanda Waller asked, "Well since your plan back fired…" Batman was cut off "I'll handle this… look the thing is that..." Superman stopped short "This has something to do with Galatea doesn't it?" Amanda concluded. "Who?" Superman wondered, "The clo…" Batman started to say "Right…yes this is about her" Superman replied "Now look, I told her the mission was over but apparently she ignored me…if you want, we'll take her back with us and call it a day" Amanda explained.

"Actually, we're thinking of giving her a chance to join the league" Superman announced, Amanda nearly choked "Say what?! Are you serious?" she replied in shock. "Yes" Superman and Batman answered simultaneously; "She's still Cadmus property" Amanda told them. "So what? We've cared for her injuries since she's been here" Batman added, "All right, you made your point, but what do you need us here for?" Amanda answered. "Apparently you two are the only ones she listens to" said Batman "Heh, guess again" said Amanda regarding the fact Galatea had ignored her when she was told to call off the Ultimen. "Well let's hope she doesn't ignore you now" said Superman, "Where is Galatea, anyway?" Professor Hamilton asked. "She'll be here, I sent Flash to go get her" Superman explained, Shayera snickered at hearing this. "Sorry" she told him.

Meanwhile…

"Hey what's up?" said Flash, "Forget it, Flash…my gown's not the type where you can see in the back" Galatea told him. (Based on scenes and quotes from a show called: "Sister-Sister"). "Whoa, hold it that's not why I can here…Superman told me to come get you" Flash explained. "O…Kay" Galatea replied, she turned around to look at Flash and purred. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Flash asked, "Like what?" Tea replied, "You were just staring at me as if you liked me or something" Flash explained. "Oh, really?" Tea answered, she didn't realize what she had done and let out a small playful growl, "See? There you go again" Flash pointed out, Galatea shook her head "S-sorry" she stuttered once she snapped out of her thought. "Just don't let it happen again" Flash told her, "No problem" she sighed. "Get a hold of yourself!" she thought, she now realized what Flash meant by her staring at him. "Oh, by the way, Amanda Waller and Professor Hamilton are here" Flash announced, Tea's eyes bucked she had a feeling that seeing Amanda again wouldn't be easy since she didn't call off the Ultimen. "I'll be waiting for you outside" Flash continued before he left the room a short time later the two were walking down the hallway towards one of the main conference rooms.

Galatea was now wearing in her old costume, which had been repaired while she was recovering. Flash looked at her for a moment and decided to break the silence between them. "You're been kinda quiet, feeling nervous?" he asked. "Nervous? Me? Heh, puh-lease" Tea replied, she paused for a moment once she saw the door to the conference room. "Uh… you go ahead of me" she said nervously as she gave Flash a small shove. "I understand" he continued, before opening the door. "Hey guys I…" he stopped short and grabbed a hold of Galatea, "C'mere you" he said as he pulled her into the room "Ok, ok geez…" she replied. She saw Amanda Waller and Professor Hamilton looking directly at her and swallowed hard, "Sit down" Amanda told her. Galatea did as she was told and sat down in one of the chairs.

Amanda sighed, "Galatea, why did you ignore me?" she asked, "I don't know" the blue eyed blonde replied nervously "Look me in the eye" Amanda said firmly. Galatea looked at her, "All right you caught me I… I was just doing what you told me to do" Tea replied. "Really? From what I heard from Supergirl it sounds like you wanted to get rid of her…permanently said Wonder Woman, "That little rat" Galatea said to herself "Ok so what if that was my reason? Big deal" Galatea continued, "She still got you" Flash teased, Tea looked at him angrily. "Look, the point is Superman's giving you a chance to join the justice league" Amanda explained. "And I refuse" Galatea replied in a sort of angry tone. "Here we go" Green Lantern thought, he had a feeling of what was coming next. "It's either that or you'll be spending the rest of your life in solitary confinement" Amanda told Galatea. "You guys seem to dislike me, why is that?" she asked. "Should I give out the long list or the top 10?" Superman asked, "Better make it the top 10" Amanda replied. (Based on a quote from an online comic strip called: "Faux Pas").

After talking for nearly an hour, the meeting had come to a stand still. "All right, well we need to talk this over so…you'll need to wait outside" said Superman. Galatea nodded in response, she got up and left. Once the door closed Wonder Woman broke the silence between the group. "Well, looks like there's nothing we can do, she doesn't want to join" she concluded. "She's like Kara, they're both stubborn" Superman pointed out. "Looks like we're through here" J'onn sighed, "Not necessarily… just so you all know, Galatea can be observant at times" Professor Hamilton admitted. "He's right, the only way she'll probably change her mind is if she watched you all from the side-lines… like taking her on one of your missions" Amanda suggested. "You know, it just might work…I'll be right back" said Superman before he got up. Tea was sitting on a bench outside the room; she looked up when she heard the door open. "Galatea, we've made a decision, c'mere" Superman told her, she sighed and got up.

"So…what now?" she asked once she was back in the room, "You'll be staying with the justice league and accompanying them on one of their missions" Amanda explained. "What?! Oh no, you've gotta be kidding" Galatea replied, "G, she means it…you're staying with us" said Flash. "But..." Tea started to say, "End of story" Professor Hamilton told her in firm tone. Galatea answered with a growl of frustration before leaving the room. "She'll come around…I hope" Professor Hamilton continued. A short time later Amanda Waller and Professor Hamilton were getting ready to leave. Galatea watched as Ice got on the javelin first then Amanda followed, "Can't I come to Cadmus with you guys? please don't let me stay here" the blue eye blonde pleaded. "Galatea we tried and Superman insists you stay here" Professor Hamilton explained, He could see that she was disappointed and patted her right shoulder. "You'll be fine" he told her, Tea sniffled and hugged him. "I'll miss you" she answered in a sort of sad tone, "Relax, this won't be the last time you'll see me" Prosser Hamilton replied. "Professor, we're going" Amanda shouted to him, "Well…just try to fit in, ok?" he sighed, Galatea nodded, she had a few tears in her eyes. She was close to Professor Hamilton, in a way he was like a father to her since she DIDN'T have any parents. "Good bye, Galatea" he said to her before he got on the javelin, She once again let out a small sigh. "Yeah…bye" she answered.

She watched as the javelin took off and headed towards earth, once it was out of site she walked away.

Later…

"Hope you don't mind stayin' in Kara's dorm room" said Vixen, "Eh, I'll be ok" Galatea replied. "Just call if ya need anything" Vixen continued before she left. Galatea looked around the room, it belonged to Supergirl all right, her scent and a few strands of her hair were still there, she whimpered a little. "What am I gonna do?" she asked herself, she was stretched out on Kara's bed. After a while she got tired and yawned. Shortly after that her eyes closed... about 30 minutes later the door opened. Galatea let out a small moan, "Huh?" she wondered, she opened one eye and noticed a photo of Professor Hamilton had been placed on the nightstand. She turned around and saw Superman leaving the room. She grinned before going back to sleep. About an hour later, the other members prepared to leave for a mission in Metropolis. "You sure about this?" Black Canary asked, "Just c'mon…" said Vixen as the two of them entered the room. "Aw, she looks so peaceful…ok Canary, you're on" Vixen continued, she covered her ears before Black Canary let her trademark 'canary' screech, Galatea instantly woke up. "Whoa! Hey where's the fire? I…" she sputtered. "Ohh, it's you" she said angrily. "Come' on, get up" Vixen told her, Tea groaned but still got up. A short time later the trio joined the rest of the group. "We're going to Metropolis" said Superman, "Who are we dealing with this time?" Flash asked, "Lex Luthor and Ultra-humanite" Superman explained.

"Heh, this shouldn't be so hard and…hey! Where's that blonde girl that was here a minute ago?" Huntress wondered. "What blonde?" Shayera wondered, she looked over to her left and saw Galatea trying to make a discreet exit. No sooner did she turn around, Galatea felt Huntress knocking her onto the floor "Gotcha!" Huntress shouted, "Let me go!" Tea replied. "Tryin' to be sneaky, huh? Well it won't work" Huntress continued as she got of Galatea's back. "Galatea, we're going to Metropolis and we want you to come with us" Superman told her. "You know…m-maybe I should stay here, I don't want to get in the way" she told Superman, trying to figure out how to get of the current scenario she was in. "Oh, don't worry, you won't get in the way…I'll make sure of that" Huntress offered, "Still, I think I should stay here" Galatea insisted. "Nice try, but you're going" Superman said in a firm tone. "How? You can't make me" Tea added. Later on she noticed she was sitting in one of the javelins "Ok, so you can" she concluded. "Relax, it won't be so bad" said Wonder Woman "Yeah, right" Galatea answered in a sort of undertone. "What was that?" Shayera asked, she sounded a bit angry. Galatea started whistling in attempt to cover up what she said. Shayera just shook her head, she knew Galatea was trying to be…well…slick.

"We'll be here if you need back up" said Black Canary before the javelin took off. "So how do you think she'll do?" she asked Green Arrow, regarding Galatea. "On a scale of 1 to 10…she's in for a lot" he replied. "Yeah…" Canary sighed. A short time later the group reached Metropolis; Superman used his x-ray vision to find out where Lex Luthor and Ultra-humanite were. "They're in the warehouse" he concluded, "All right, we'll split up… Huntress, Flash you come with me…" Green Lantern was cut off "Or Huntress and Batman can just go in through that air vent and we'll go around the front" Shayera suggested. At the moment GL felt somewhat dumbfounded "O…Kay" he sighed. He looked over at Galatea, "And you stay here" he told her "Ok you drag me on this mission and then I have to stay back here?" she replied. "Just incase Luthor tries to come out the back way" Wonder Woman explained.

"But…" Superman cut Galatea off, "Stay put, I mean it" he said in a sort of firm tone. "All right, I'll stay" Galatea sighed, meanwhile in the warehouse Lex Luthor was going over his plans with Ultra-humanite. "So what's your plan, again?" he asked, "This warehouse contains the computer software I need to tap into the watch-tower's file system" Lex explained. "You do realize that those files will be hard to retrieve" Ultra-humanite pointed out. "I'm up for the challenge, once we have those files, the justice league will be the last thing we'll have to worry about" Lex replied. "Guess again" said a familiar voice, just then a batarang had been thrown in Luthor and Ultra-humanite's direction but it missed. " What the…? Lex stuttered, " You won't find that software here, Lex" said Huntress who jumped down from a stack of crates. "I guess you hadn't thought about the fact we've got company out front" Lex pointed out. "I wouldn't say that" Batman replied.

Meawhile out front…

"You doing, ok?" Shayera asked as she moved away from Star Sapphire "Does it look like it?" Green Lantern replied as he dodged another blast of ice from Killer Frost. "I didn't think so" said Shayera.

Back in the warehouse…

"Well, looks like there's no way out" Huntress continued. "Not quite" said Lex who threw a round container at them which released a cloud of dust, causing Huntress and Batman to cough. "Let's go" Lex told Ultra-humanite, the two immediately headed out the back door. "That was too easy" he continued, "Maybe not" said a female voice. "And who are you? Some kind of Supergirl?" Lex asked, "In a way" Galatea replied. "Very funny, now if you'll stand aside…" Ultra-humanite was cut off "Oh no, I'm not through with you guys, yet" Galatea told them. "Say what?" the duo answered in unison. "Well we got these two under control" said Superman, once they were able to stop Killer Frost and Star Sapphire. "You hear something?" he asked, the group paused and heard some screaming. "Come' on!" he shouted. "Well…? Care to try again?" Galatea asked, Ultra- Humanite and Lex Luthor gulped nervously. The two then noticed Superman was standing next to them, "You haven't seen the last of us" Lex warned. Just then they were alerted by Tea's heat vision, "AAH!" Lex shouted it didn't take long for him and Ultra-humanite to run off.

Galatea watched the duo run off; she was panting heavily and had some dirt spots on her costume and face, but other then that she was fine. "Oh no" she thought as Superman walked over to her, "You did good" he said to her. "Huh?" Tea answered in surprise, "You handled Luthor and Ultra-humanite all by yourself" said Green Lantern. "Yeah, I guess I did" Galatea sighed, "With some practice, I think you'll be a good addition to the team" Superman added. "Really?" Galatea replied, Superman nodded, "C'mon let's go" he continued. A short time later they were all back on the watch-tower. "Superman told us how you helped out on today's mission" said J'onn. "He did?" Galatea asked, "Yep" Green Arrow, answered. "I think it'll be nice having another rookie around" GL admitted, "Rookie? Puh-lease" said Tea, Green Lantern smiled "C'mere you!" he said to her as he gave Tea a noogie. "Hey! Stop it!" she shouted, she was in a pretty good mood. "I'll catch up with you guys later" she continued. "Sounds like things are going well for you" said Steel "I guess so" Galatea sighed, "Still thinkin' about your old job?" Steel asked. "Yeah Galatea answered, "You miss it?" Steel replied, "Well… it depends on what part of the job you're talking about" Galatea told him. "I meant like…you know, Amanda Waller or Professor Hamilton" Steel continued. "Sort of" Galatea answered, the two paused for a moment. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" Steel pointed out.

"Ok" Tea replied, "I'll see you around" said Steel before he walked away.

Later…

"Hey there" said Question "Hi" Galatea answered in a sort of dull tone. "I heard you did a number on Luthor and Ultra-humanite" Question added, "Yeah, I did so what? You want to give me a metal or something?" said Galatea. Question slightly laughed, "No, but I agree with everyone else about you being added to our team…but it depends on how you feel about it" Question explained. "Question, I…" before Galatea could finish her sentence Question had already left, "Oh, he's gone" she concluded. She thought it over and finally made a decision. "She might not be Kara but she certainly has a lot of potential" said Superman, "She sure does" GL agreed. "Uh guys…?" Tea started to say, "Well look who here" Superman replied. "Listen, I have something to say…" Tea announced. "Go ahead" said Green Arrow, "I…guess it won't be so bad, being on your team" Galatea muttered. "What was that?" I couldn't hear you" said Flash, "I guess it won't be so bad working with you guys, Kay I said it" Galatea admitted. "That's great…it may take a while for you to fit in but…I think it'll work out" Superman admitted.

Galatea smiled, it had been a while since she had felt this way. "Welcome to the group" said Wonder Woman, "You're one of us now" GL announced. "Of course we have a few rules to go over" Batman pointed out. "He's right but… we'll worry about that later" Huntress added.

That night…

Superman found Galatea looking out the window "Hey, I found this in Kara's room, I thought you might want it" he told her. Galatea looked at the red cape Superman handed her, "You don't have to wear it, I won't force you" he explained. "Thanks" Galatea said to him, she looked at the cape once more and decided to try it on. "C'mon G, let's see it" said Vixen who was standing outside of Tea's dorm room. "All right, just don't say I look stupid" she told Vixen "We won't" said Shayera, Galatea stepped outside of her room, now wearing Kara's old cape. "What do you think?" she asked, Vixen laughed, "I don't know what to say about this one" Shayera replied. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it" said Huntress. A short time later Galatea was once again alone with Superman. "I see you decided to wear the cape" he pointed out, "Uh-huh" Tea answered, "You know what?" Superman started t say. "No, what?" Galatea asked, "I'm looking forward to spending more time with you" Superman explained. Galatea smiled "Same here" she admitted, she had totally changed from the person she used to be.

"See you tomorrow" said Superman, Galatea thought about what Superman and everyone else had said to her, so far she had learned being a superhero was no easy task. Huntress and Vixen had been watching the whole thing from a distance. "How do you think things will go to tomorrow?" Vixen asked "Eh, same old, same old" Huntress answered. Just then the two heard a loud "thud" "Ouch!" Galatea shouted, "Maybe not" said Vixen.

**The End.**

**------------**

**Well that's it, sorry if the writing was...eh. and if the characters seem a little well... "Out of character" **

**Also if you look in the miscellaneous cartoon section you'll find my Krypto the superdog/ Justice leageu crossover called: "All ofUs"(which I named after one of my favorite tv shows). I'm currently working on a sequel titled: "We're back!" (Named after an animated film). Be sure to look for it!**

**Until then...**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
